Fight Like A Girl
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: A Song-Fic


I own nothing but the idea of this story. The song belongs to Bomshel. The song is called Fight Like a Girl.

Five year old Jude came home crying the second day of Kindergarten. "Why do they hate me?" Jude asked her mom as she hugged her.

"Baby, what happened." Victoria asked

"He pushed me into the sand." Jude cried hugging her mom even tighter.

"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful. So, hold your head high. Don't ever let 'em define the light in your eyes. Love yourself, give them Hell. You can take on this world. You just stand and be strong and then fight like a girl." Victoria smiled at her youngest. Jude went though all of kindergarten and every grade after that with the same logic her mother taught her that day.

Little girl alone on the playground  
Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around  
Wishin' she was invisible  
To them

She ran home cryin'  
"Why do they hate me?"  
And Mama wiped the tears and said  
"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful.  
So, hold your head high.  
Don't ever let 'em define  
The light in your eyes.  
Love yourself, give them Hell.  
You can take on this world.  
You just stand and be strong  
And then fight  
Like a girl."

Jude was 31 and still fighting to beat out boys so she could be the number one singer. She had been working at this dream since she was 15. Though Jude was well known and had many hits, she still wanted to beat SME and be the number one singer/band in Canada.

"Babe, how many more years are we going to do this?" Tommy, Jude's husband, asked from his seat from behind the sound board. He had been with her since the first day she was in the recording booth.

"Until it is me on the top." She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, Jude had been saying the same thing for the past six years and still they where still exactly where they were.

"Momma, I wanna go home." Whined little Brittany their oldest child out of three. The two twin boys Jacob and Clayne where with their grandpa. Brittany begged Tommy to let her come today. She was 10 and from the day of birth has had Tommy wrapped around her finger so of course Tommy allowed her to without a fight.

"I know baby, one more take and we can go okay?" Jude asked her. Brittany nodded then curled into Tommy's side and fell asleep. Jude thought back to when she was the boys age and came home crying to her mom because Speed pushed her on the ground. Her mother had told her _Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful. So, hold your head high. Don't ever let 'em define the light in your eyes. Love yourself, give them Hell. You can take on this world. You just stand and be strong and then fight like a girl. _This time Jude sung with all of her heart and soul. Tommy watched in amazement as his wife sang one of the best takes of a song he had ever heard. Once Jude was done she looked over at Tommy to get take on the song. Tommy was sitting in the chair grinning like an idiot.

"Thats it girl thats your song that will put you on the top." Tommy laughed.

And it did It was the biggest song of the decade. And Jude had finally beat the boys all because of her mother once again.

At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'  
Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'  
She was never gonna one of the boys, no  
She coulda gave up on her ambition  
And spent the rest of her life just wishin'  
Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'

"Hold your head high.  
Don't ever let 'em define  
The light in your eyes.  
Love yourself, give them Hell.  
You can take on this world.  
You just stand and be strong  
And then fight  
Like a girl."

Ten years After Jude's huge hit she stepped away from the music industry but not the music. Jude as at the doctor a year ago and was told she had Breast Cancer. Jude Had been fighting it since but today she went with her kids and Tommy for her monthly check up. The doctor came in looking grim.

"I am sorry to inform you Mrs. Quincy but the cancer has spread." He told them. "We can keep you on the drugs and try and cut it out. It is up to you." He said simply and left the room. Tommy and their kids were hugging Jude and crying, Jude was not she had to stay strong for them.

"Momma what are you going to do?" cried her twenty year old daughter.

"This is just another test God gave me. And I know just how to handle this." Jude told her. "I'll hold my head high. I'll never let this define the light in my eyes. Love myself, give it Hell. I'll take on this world. If I stand and be strong. No, I'll never give up. I will conquer with love and I'll fight like like a girl " Jude smiled at her kids. And that is what she did. After a year of fighting the doctor gave Jude a bill of health. Jude's struggles inspired her newest song. Its became an instant hit. Fight Like a Girl by: Jude Harrison-Quincy.

Oh, with style and grace  
Kick ass and take names

Ten years of climbin' that ladder  
Oh, but money and power don't matter  
When the doctor said "the cancer spread"  
She holds on tight to her husband and babies  
And says "this is just another test God gave me.  
And I know just how to handle this"

I'll hold my head high  
I'll never let this define  
The light in my eyes  
Love myself, give it Hell  
I'll take on this world  
If I stand and be strong  
No, I'll never give up  
I will conquer with love  
And I'll fight like  
Like a girl

Ooh

Well there is my one-shot hope you like it. I love this song and this was perfect to write remember to review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
